Skyscraper
by xXMADD1EXx
Summary: Based on the song 'Skyscraper' by Demi Lovato. Takes place one month after Reign. An AU where Mina realizes her love for Teague, but not like in Forever. Also, Teague needs a character slot!
1. Skies Are Crying

Hey guys! This is my very first fan fiction, so there may be some typos. Hopefully, you all enjoy! This story is based on Demi Lovato's song 'Skyscraper'. It takes place one month after Reign. Please R&R, and tell me what you think!

Chapter One: Skies Are Crying

Mina sat on her front porch, waiting for Nan. They were going to go meet up with Ever at the mall, but Mina didn't see that happening. It was extremely cloudy outside, but not your average cloudy. More like, **you'd-better-stay-inside** kind of weather. Mina stared up into the sky, wondering if it was just as bad on the Fae plane. Lately, that's where her thoughts had been drifting.

"Snap out of it," she scolded herself, "You can't think about that right now." Ever since the Cinderella quest, Mina had started wondering about a certain dark prince. How his smile made her happy, and how he used to sneak into her room at night, during the competition. There was no denying that Mina had feelings for Teague. Even if they were quickly dismissed and pushed aside.

It broke her heart to think about the time in the tower when Teague had been kissing her one second, but the next, throwing her out of a window. Mina wouldn't admit it, but she still had feelings for him.

Or were they for Jared? Now that they were the same person, it got confusing as to what feelings she felt for who.

The occasional hatred was directed towards Teague, but Mina could not distinguish who the love was for. She sighed. Why was everything so complicated? Why couldn't this curse never have happened to her?

After ten minutes of making shapes out of clouds, it starts to sprinkle. Finally, a familiar black SUV pulls into Mina's driveway. Nan hops out of the car with an umbrella in hand and shouts,

"Mina! I'm heeeeere!"

"Oh joy," Mina states monotonously.

She hadn't really even wanted to go shopping anyways. The only reason Mina had agreed, was because they were going to talk to Ever about any new quests that might come up.

Mina was used to them by now, but could still use all the help she could get. By now it was pouring, and Mina and Nan scampered towards the car, under the skimpy protection of the tiny umbrella. Just as Nan slid into the front seat, a bolt of lightning split the sky, causing Mina to jump. With her usual 'luck' she slipped and landed hard on her butt.

"Owww," Mina complained. "That really hurt."

With grace she didn't know she possessed, she hopped into the car, head first and buckled herself in the backseat of Brody's car.

After a while, the rain made it harder, and harder to see. A few minutes later, an announcement came on over the radio, letting all drivers know that due to extreme weather, everyone should pull over, and wait it out.

As Brody pulled over, the car tilted forward causing Mina to bang her head on the passenger seat. Two accidents in less that thirty minutes. "Seems like a record," Mina thought to herself. Lightning struck, and Mina saw a figure standing under the shelter of a tree. He was wearing a dark coat, and seemed unaffected by the onslaught of rain pelting down on everything. Almost as if it didn't affect him. Either that tree was shadier than she thought or-

"I should probably text Ever, and tell her that we're caught in the storm," Nan says, interrupting Mina's thoughts.

Nan's iPhone buzzed, as Nan texted Ever.

Thunder rattled the car windows, and when Mina looked towards the tree, the figure was gone.

And that's about it! Please don't hate me for having this chapter so short, but I have a major case of writers block. Also this is my first ever story, so I need to get thinking. This chapter is just setting up the next chapter, so don't worry. If I get two reviews today, I will update again.


	2. I Am Watching

This is chapter two for you guys! Thanks for your support guys, now I have some more reasons to update!

Themagicalmarissa: Thank you so very much! It made me smile. :)

Evx: Of course it's Meague. I ship it so hard!

Chapter Two: I Am Watching

…On the Fae plane…

While Mina and her friends are trapped in a storm, the Dark Prince lounged carelessly on his bed. He had gotten bored, so he did what any other bored evil tyrant would do. He caused havoc. After creating a storm, and sending a drought, he decided to do something productive.

"I think it's time to pay my favorite Grimm a visit," Teague sneered. He teleported to his study, and opened a small, black box. He grabbed the seam ripper, and went through to the human plane.

…On the human plane…

Teague appeared under a large, shady tree. The storm that had been conjured up, moments before, by Teague was over where Mina was. He spotted Brody's car, on the side of the road. For a second, he felt bad, and almost stopped the storm, but then he caught a glimpse of Mina's face, peeking out of the backseat window.

Just seeing her, made him want to blow that stupid car away. If she hadn't attempted to kill him, they could have had a future together. Now he would ruin her life. He followed her gaze, and found that she was looking directly at him. As a distraction, he sent a bolt of lightning crashing to the ground.

As soon as it lit up the sky, he teleported back to the Fae plane, snickering to whole way to his room.

For hours, he plotted, and brainstormed ways to force Mina into giving him the dagger. The best idea he had come up with so far was to lure her to the Fae plane, and then lock her in the dungeons with nobody else to talk to, or to love her.

Love her. That was it! If he got her to fall in love with him, she would easily hand it over to him. Teague laughed triumphantly. This was so gonna work. After he got what he needed, she could just stay in the dungeon. Forever.

Sometimes, he even surprised himself with his newlyfound evilness.

He jumped onto his bed, and grabbed the Grimm's magic mirror. "I'm watching you Mina."

…(Back) On the human plane…

Soon, the storm died down, making it safe to continue driving. When Mina, Nan, and Brody reached the mall, Ever was out front looking worried.

"Where were you guys?" cried Ever dashing towards them.

"We got caught in that huge storm," Brody said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ever furrowed her brows. "What storm? The sky is perfectly clear."

"Woah," Nan marveled. The four of them peered at the sky, which was cloudless. "That's not natural…" Brody muttered. Of course, by this time Ever and Mina knew what was going on.

"It's got to be Teague," Mina growled. "He did this on purpose. Suddenly, Mina's Fae senses started to tingle. She glanced over at Ever, who, in turn started to look around for any Fae-looking creatures. Mina felt a light tap on her shoulder, and looked up into the face of… Jared? This didn't make any sense to Mina, who stumbled, and tripped on a tree root. 'Jared' reached out to catch her, and then, she knew that it couldn't be Teague. He would have watched her fall, and then after getting up, push her down again.

But it was strange. His eyes were grey, but seemed distant as Mina wrapped her arms around him in a hug that didn't seem to end.

"Ahem, am I interrupting an-" Ever let out a gasp. "Jared! You're back!" Ever then proceeded to throw herself into his arms. When they finally broke apart, Jared began to speak. "Here's the deal guys. I-" he paused," am not who you think I am." The glamour fell off of Teague, as he wrapped his arm around Mina's waist, and whisked her away with him.

"The dirty liar!" Ever fumed. "I knew it, I just knew it!" She then turned to the temporarily forgotten duo of Nan and Brody.

"Call up Nix, because we need to get Mina back! I mean, who knows what Teague will do to her!? We have to save her!" Ever passionately ranted.

…(Back) On the Fae plane…

(A/N Sorry for the back and forth, but it's needed)

Mina awoke in a small, dimly lit room, that she could only describe as grotesque. The floors were scuffed, and the walls oozed mold.

She curled up in the rotten pile of straw in the corner of the room, and thought about what had happened. Teague pretending to be Jared, and then kidnapping her. Waking up in this dungeon, with-… Footsteps interrupted her train of thought, and without even looking mumbled,"What do you want Teague?"

"The question should be, what do you want? To sleep in here, or in a real room?" Teague smirked. He knew he'd have to be nicer, but it was just so fun toying with Mina.

"Are you serious?" she questioned.

"Do I look like a liar?" Teague justified, with puppy dog eyes and a quivering lip.

"You really don't want me to answer that," she laughed. Teague loved it when Mina laughed. It sounded like tinkling bells, but not as… tinkle-y.

"Follow me," he motioned. During the walk up the stairs, Mina stared down at the steps. Once they reached a long dark hallway, Teague led her to a tall, dark door. He took a key out of his coat pocket, and stuck it into the lock. Once the door opened, he walked, briskly inside.

"Wow…" Mina exclaimed. There was a huge, four poster bed, with black sheets, and a crimson throw. An antique desk sat, covered in tons of books, papers, and other items. A few chairs made to room feel welcoming, but the again, it was Teague's room, and that just took all the pizzazz away.

"So, why am I here again?" Mina asks shakily. Teague wraps his arms around Mina's waist. Mina freezes, as Teague begins to nuzzle her ear.

"Teague?" Mina asks,"What are you doing?" When he didn't respond, Mina pulled away.

"Do you really expect me to sleep in the same room as you?" she asked in disbelief. Teague chuckles. "Well, we never really did break that engagement, now did we?"

Mina slowly edged towards the door, but Teague grabs her arm. "Ah, ah, ah. You are staying right here." He pull her onto his lap as he sits on his bed. Then, he gently grabbed her chin so she would look at him.

Teague grabbed her hand, and used magic to create an engagement ring appear. He then pulled her closer, and began to kiss her.

"I'm sorry Teague. I can't…" Mina ran out of the room. Teague frowned. This was going to be harder than he thought.

And that's it! Some more if I get two reviews!


	3. Silence

And here's the Third Chapter of Skyscraper. Hope you all enjoy, and remember to R&R!

Guest: I do too! Don't worry, the next chapte will be much more interesting!

Chapter Three: Silence

Once they were all rounded up, Ever, Nix, Brody, and Nan all met up at Mina's house, because Nan had a spare key. Once they were all inside, they went to the living room, to discuss the issue at hand. Nan sat next to Brody, who stiffened, and slowly inched away from the bubbly blonde. Nan was hurt. Come on. Brody was her boyfriend after all. Even if she felt something for Mina, her would tell her, so that he could go off, and be happy with Mina.

"Ok, I think we all know why we are here. Teague," Ever shuddered,"has kidnapped Mina, and we need to get her back. Our only hope is that she didn't bring the dagger with her, because as soon as Teague gets it, he'll probably kill her."

"Does anyone know where she keeps the dagger?" Nix asked.

Nan smiled. She knew everything about her best friend. She was so very predictable and naïve, that she would hide it somewhere obvious.

"In the basement, behind her father's portrait, because it reminds her of all the people who Teague has made suffer, and to also remind her that she can't fall in love with him, because it will be the death of her."

Nix whistled. "That's pretty deep, for you, I mean," he smirked.

"Why I ought' a-," Nan started, but Brody cut her off, by saying, "Well, what are we waiting for? We have to save Mina."

Nan sighed. He had a right to be worried about Mina, but he could at least go on a date with Nan every once in a while. The last time they had gone on a date together, was when that crazy Stiltskin attacked them in a movie theater, who was supposedly on a date with Mina.

...On the Fae plane…

Mina walked aimlessly around the palace. Teague was insane. Just because she had won a competition centuries ago, doesn't mean that she wants to be engaged with him. Mina felt a hand resting lightly on her shoulder. It was Teague. Mina huffed.

"What do you want now?" she whined.

"Um… to apologize?" he said, unsure because he had never really had to do it before. If he were to get into Mina's good graces, he would need to up his game.

"Well, then," Mina stated. "Spit. It. Out."

Woah, ok. Teague thought. She's mad.

But she's cute when she is.

"Who said that?" Teague was freaking out. That voice… it sounded so familiar.

Yes indeed brother dear, it's me, Jared. Miss me?

"No," he snorted.

Now, here Mina was, just standing off to the side, waiting for an apology. Then Teague just starts talking to himself. She looked around, trying to see if there was someone else there, but she saw no one.

'Ok,' she thought. This guy obviously belongs in a psycho ward, because talking to an imaginary person in your head, is a bit disorienting to the people around you. There was a long moment of silence, before Mina asked," Can you just take me to a room that I could stay in?"

"Of course. Follow me.

It's short, but I feel like I owe you guys. I was really busy yesterday and I didn't have a chance to update. Just a heads up, I will be going away for a few days, but I will have lots to post when I'm back. Also, I am going to start another FanFiction called, What If? Again, hope y'all enjoyed!


	4. Do You Have To?

Hey guys! I'm trying to squeeze in as many chapters as I can, before I go on my trip. Maybe two tomorrow, but I don't know. Remember to R&R! A special thanks to themagicalmarissa for keeping me going!

Chapter Four: Do You Have To?

Teague paced. He needed a way to get Mina to fall in love with him. He could always go to his mother for help, but then she would bombard him with questions about why the latest Grimm is on the Fae plane, and whatnot. So he did the most sensible thing he could think of. He read Mina's mind.

He walked up to the door of the room he gave her, and walked in. Mina was nowhere in sight. After a few minutes of waiting, something he never expected to happen, happened. Mina walked out of her bathroom, wrapped in a towel.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Mina shrieked. "Teague, get out of my room this instant!" Instead of leaving, Teague began to laugh. Her face was quite red, and she looked very angry. Teague then decided to toy with her some more, and stepped closer.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" he teased. Mina immediately stepped backwards, until her back met the door. Any plans she had for escaping were thrown out the window. Teague stepped even closer, and gently grabbed her chin. Seeing where he was going, she smirked. True, she had just discovered her Fae Magic, but she could use it nonetheless. She shifted her towel into a pair of green skinny jeans, and a patterned tank top.

"Not so fast she warned. She stepped under his arm, and walked out of the room. Teague ran after her, and grabbed her arm. He then used his powers to read her mind.

'Teague is sooooo annoying!'

'He's probably just playing with me. He doesn't love me."

That last thought really got him thinking. Didn't he hate her?

'I don't think you do.' It was Jared. 'Ugh, just shut up!' Teague mentally screamed. This was gonna be harder that he thought.


	5. There's Nothing Left

Alright, this is going to be a pretty long chapter, probably my longest yet! Hope y'all enjoy!

Themagicalmarissa: Aww thanks! You will definitely see more of that Fae magic!

Chapter Five: There's Nothing Left

Once Ever, and Nix had retrieved the dagger, they brought it upstairs. Ever tripped, and poked her finger on the dagger. She stopped Nix, and frantically tried to stop the bleeding.

"Oh crap. Nix! What do I do?" Ever screamed. Suddenly, she dropped to the floor, and everything went black. Nix rushed upstairs with Ever in his arms cursing in Fae, under his breath.

"Guys, quick! Ever pricked her finger on the Erjad blade, and is unconscious!" Nan and Brody rushed to help the pixie. As Nix set her down on the sofa, her eyes fluttered open. Nix sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"Ever! I'm so glad your ok! I don't know what I'd do if-"

"Who are you?" a frightened Ever asked. "What's going on, and why can't I remember anything?"

"Oh no…" Nan muttered. This was going to be rough.

… On the Fae plane…

Mina was sitting on her bed, reading a Fae-ry tale book, when Teague knocked on her door. Again. For the millionth time today.

An exasperated Mina answered the door. Teague had something in his hands, as well as a huge smile on his face.

"Do you wanna go on a picnic?" he asked, eyes twinkling. In his hands, he held a very large picnic basket. Mina sighed, because knowing Teague, this was not going to be an ordinary picnic. Mina didn't know this, but after Teague had read her mind earlier, he decided to go and retrieve her secret diary.

…Flashback…

Once Teague entered her house on the human plane, he placed a spell, that made him invisible to anyone in the house. He had already crept up the stairs, when her heard that pixie Ever, asking why she couldn't remember anything. He smirked. Later on, he could trick Ever into thinking that she was on his side.

He went up to Mina's room and used a spell to locate the diary. When he saw a pulsing purple light, he opened the drawer. Once he saw what was inside, he blushed. He was not expecting bras and… underwear.

He pinched his nose with one hand (even though it didn't stink, he felt like it was necessary), and reached for the diary. Once he had it, he used the seam ripper to get back to the palace.

When he was in the safety of his room, he opened the blue, spotted diary. He looked for her dream date section (knowing there would be one), and found one that seemed simple enough. It was a hillside picnic, during the sunset, with all of Mina's favorite foods. After that, there was a nice, moonlit walk, and finally a perfect kiss.

Teague chuckled. If she didn't fall in love with him now, then she probably never would.

…Back to the present...

"So…" Teague trailed off.

"Fine," she relented. He gave her a big, gleeful smile, and grabbed her hand, which she promptly pulled out of his.

"Don't push it," she teased. They walked, until the reached the top of the tallest hill Teague could find. He spread the blanket across the grass, and began taking out the food. There were different kinds of Fae food, but most of it was from the human plane. There was ice cream, pasta, and a lot more, like some potstickers, which reminded Mina of Mei.

"Wow," Mina said. "I'm speechless." They ate their meal, while talking about normal things, and for once, not worrying about the curse. As the sun began to set, Teague found himself scooting closer to Mina. He rested his head on her shoulder, and was surprised when she didn't pull away. He took this opportunity to put his arm around her.

They sat watching the sun, set until it became dark.

"Well," Mina blushed. "I actually had fun." Teague smiled.

"Don't worry, it's not over yet." He clasped her hand in his, and walked with her down the hill. They walked down to a large pond, when Teague stopped. He was super nervous. When she smiled at him, he automatically smiled back.

A realization hit him. He didn't want to kill Mina. Looking at her now, all he wanted was to…

He leaned his face down, and pulled Mina closer. When she didn't back away, he brought his lips to hers. He was surprised when he found her kissing back, but what surprised him even more, was that he found himself enjoying the kiss.

Ever since the competition, he had felt so, empty, even though he had his other half back. Now, was the first time since the competition, that he actually felt good, and whole.

When Teague broke the kiss, Mina subconsciously groaned. Teague laughed. He picked her up, bridal style, and teleported them back to the castle. Once he set Mina down, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said, before walking off to her room. Teague put a hand to the spot where Mina had kissed him. He couldn't believe it. He was in love with a Grimm.

Ok, I feel like it could have been better, but it's 1:00 A.M. Please, please review and tell me what you think! Love you guys! ~_^

-MADD1E


	6. Everything I Have

If you didn't read the review I posted, this will be the longest chapter so far. I know some of you have become impatient and have PM'ed me, so here is your chapter six!

I was originally going to do something a little different, but I'm pleased with the way this has turned out! Let's see if we can get three reviews for chapter seven!

Heywassuphelloo: I don't think it has been done, but lucky me, I get to write about it first. That's what chapter seven is going to include.

Chapter Six: Everything I Have

Mina hummed happily to herself as she remembered the events that went on yesterday. It was so much fun, and she finally realized that she didn't want to be Teague's enemy. I mean, he was giving her a chance to rule beside him, instead of die by his hand.

Weighing the options, she chose to stay with him. She really did feel something for him. Something that she didn't feel for Brody, or even Jared! Sure she felt something for Jared, but it wasn't nearly as strong as this. It was exilerating and dangerous at the same time. She hopped out the door, and went to the kitchens to find something to eat.

…Meanwhile…

Teague remembered when he went to Mina's house looking for her diary. That 'wonderful' pixie didn't know who she was. Now, it's time to pay her a visit.

'No! Don't!' a voice exclaimed. It was none other than the also 'wonderful' Jared. To be honest, he'd been quiet most of the time, except when helpingh him out with advice for Mina.

'Ha. Try and stop me!' Teague thought.

'Gladly…' Suddenly, Teague began to lose control of his body. His limbs flew around everywhere, his hands, trying to find something to grab on to. Ok. . . This was freaky.

'How did you do that?' Teague worries. He can basically feel the smirk I'm reply. Oh wait. Jared is making him smirk. This was going to take some time getting used to. Anyways, he wasn't going to listen. With that, he teleported to the human plane, and starts devising a plan.

…At Mina's House (on the human plane)…

Ever lay on the sofa, receiving strange looks from these even stranger people. They claim to know her, but she can't really be sure. She has to find someone she can trust. Her head was spinning from everyone talking at once, and she started blacking out again. 'No,' she told herself. 'This is my only chance to find out the truth. I can't stop.'

The Nan came over, and sat next to Ever, and when she saw that she was awake, helped her sit up. There were rears in her eyes, because Ever was one of her best friends.

"Do you remember anything at all?" Nan blubbered. Ever smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry. I wish I did." Ever really didn't know if these people were really her friends, and not some imposters trying to get her to help the out. For the most part, they looked pretty harmless, but looks can be deceiving. She sighed, and tried to look around the house for anything that could help.

When she came to a small table by the love seat, she saw a picture of a girl, of about 16, holding hands, with a young boy, that could only be her brother.

There were other pictures of a woman, with blonde, but graying, hair, and a man with a brown, curly mustache. They looked like such a happy family. She wished that she could remember hers soon.

She had no idea if her parents, and/or siblings were still alive, but she needed to find out.

…Back on the Fae plane…

Mina had just gotten back from eating, when she heard a crash. Rushing to see what it was, she followed the sound into Teague's room.

She gulped. Violating his privacy was a big deal. But then, she remembered when he crept into her room, not so long ago. She smiled at the memory. It was the first time since her last visit here, that she had used Fae magic.

After a long contemplation, Mina made up her mind, and marched into the room.

She look around, for anything that could have made the noise. She saw a beautifully decorated mirror, lying on the ground. Hmm, why would Teague have a small, hand held mirror, when there was a huge full sized mirror right there.

Then, a realization hit her. It had to be her mirror. She peered into it, and instead of seeing her face, she saw the outline, of a girl with long brown hair looking into a mirror. She looked around, looking for some sort of camera or something. When she didn't find anything, she turned back to the mirror.

What she saw, caused her to drop the mirror. It wasn't because she saw her reflection, but what she saw behind her image. There was a dark silhouette of a person, clothed in black, with a dark cloak to top it all off. A loud thump, and Mina was laying unconscious on the ground.

…Meanwhile (again)...

Teague stalked over towards the back door of Mina's house. He could make out a faint conversation, and smirked. No doubt it was about Ever. Perfect timing. He summoned a bolt of lightning, which sent the electricity to fail.

He stepped inside, and groped around for Ever's wings. When his hand brushed against them, he followed the wings to her back, her shoulder, and finally her arm. He pulled her to her feet, and teleported them both back to the castle.

"W-Who are y-you?" Ever gasped. Teague pretended to look hurt.

"You don't remember?" He said. Ever frowned. It was a thinking frown, if that makes any sense. She was thinking, and trying to remember, even the slightest memory, but to no avail. She shook her head. Now was his chance.

"Well, for as long as I can remember, we have been brother and sister."

It wasn't an unbelievable lie. They both had pale skin, and dark hair. Ever scrunched her eyebrows together. She sat, in silence, and looked none to surprised, and finally relented. She turned towards him.

"Is there any way to help me remember?" she asked. Teague was anticipating this question. He was going to put fake memories into her head. Memories of her being evil, and destructive, and just like him. He just needed to distract Mina, so she didn't find out.

For all she knew, Teague was good now. There was no real reason for him to be, because the tip of the blade was still inside of him. He just acted good around her, because he really did have feelings for her.

It was just that she probably wouldn't want to be with him, if he turned one of her best friends into a killing psychopath.

Yeah, that wouldn't work. He'd just have to send her to run an errand or something to get her out of the castle.

Ever just stood there, rubbing her elbow, and waiting for Teague's response. With Ever here, now he would be unstoppable.

"Just follow me," he smirked.

. . I totally didn't just reference to Dagger's story 'Just Follow Me'. . . That's ridiculous. But seriously, if you don't read Dagger's stories, you should definitely check them out. They're great. That all for now guys! Until next time! 3


	7. Made of Glass

Yay! We are finally on chapter seven! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but with school starting and all, it's a lot to do. Hope you guys enjoy! Just a heads up, I'm going to need three reviews to get the next chapter up, because I can't update as often as I'd like.

Also, I may or may not be starting another fanfic, called 'Wings- Ever's Story' which will obviously be about Ever, before Mina became the current Grimm. I'll try and work on that, and get it up ASAP.

Heywasuphello: *snifs* I'm so sorry! I lied, because the next chapter will have evil Ever! Please forgive me! *runs out of the room sobbing*

Guest: Well, we will see her reaction, Teague really messed up this time!

Evx: I'm glad that you enjoy reading this, and we will find out about Mina very, very soon. As in. . . right now!

Chapter Seven: Made of Glass

Mina awoke on the floor of Teague's room, with no knowledge of the past few hours. The only thing she remembered, was looking in a mirror, but the only mirror in the room, was the full sized mirror. Dismissing the thought, she went to go find Prince Teague. Little did she know, a mysterious figure loomed in the shadows, watching her.

…Meanwhile…

Teague led Ever into a small room, with no windows, and a small cot hooked up to many wires, in the center of the room. Connected to the other end of the wires, was a large, black box, with the technology, a.k.a. magic to give Ever the corrupted memories.

"Just lay down," Teague instructed. He was certain this plan was going to work. However, he kept feeing that he was forgetting something. Something important. Dismissing the thought, he turned towards Ever, who was getting situated on the cot.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" She questioned, sounding uneasy. Teague put on a nonchalant face, and smiled, reassuringly.

"Do you doubt me?" He responded. He grabbed the wires, and promptly began placing them on the appropriate places on Ever. He walked over to the box. Here was the critical part. If something went wrong, she could be hurt. . . or worse.

"This won't hurt a bit," he muttered. He switched on the box, and it roared to life, blinking and flashing. Liquid began filling the tubes connected to Ever. These were the fake memories that would change Ever. A scream filled the air, and Teague winced.

He heard footsteps, and knew that they could only belong to one person.

"I'm screwed," he groaned.

...On the human plane…

Nan was crying. Nix was freaking out. In this situation, Brody seemed like the only sane person there. Inside though, he was a mess.

The only Fae they knew besides Nix, and the kidnapped Ever, was someone that they all pledged not to go to again. Reckless, and dangerous were the words that came to mind, but this person seemed like their only choice.

They were desperate, and needed to know what was going on so they could help. This person, however nearly killed Ever herself when Ever was younger. But again, she was the only one they could turn to.

"Come on guys," he sighed. "We're going to see the last person we wanna see right now. Well, besides Teague. We, are going to visit," pause for effect, "Jasmine."

Hmm. Who is this mysterious Jasmine they are talking about? Who is the mystery person watching Mina? Sorry for the short chapter, but I just don't really have much time to write. Tell me what you think about my new story idea! Also, Jasmine will be better introduced in Wings. Love you all!


	8. PLEASE READ

**Please Read!**

 **I will be putting my stories on hold for a bit. Because of school starting and all, I am going to need a bit of time before i actually have time to update. Please understand guys! This however, will give me plenty of time to brainstorm. I'll give you guys some nice updates in while! Love you all!**

 **=MADD1E**


End file.
